Scaffolds, on which or in the surrounding area of which there are people, have to be secured from falling and collapsing. Scaffolds which are erected on facades can be connected to the facade for securement against falling and collapsing. So-called scaffold holders are anchored on the facade and fastened on the scaffold for this purpose. Scaffold holders are conventionally arranged in a region below scaffold cross-bars which support a scaffold deck.
Fastening a substantially cylinder-tube-shaped scaffold holder on a cylinder-tube-shaped scaffold pole by means of a standard coupling is generally known. For this purpose, the standard coupling comprises two clip portions which are aligned at right angles to one another. The respective clip portions engage around the scaffold holder or the scaffold pole. A clamping screw, by means of which the respective clip portion can be clamped on the scaffold holder or on the scaffold pole, is arranged on each clip portion of the standard coupling.
A single scaffold holder can be connected to the scaffold with a single pole, i.e. only at one scaffold pole, namely an inner pole which is close to the facade. A single one-pole scaffold holder can only take loads in its direction of extension, in the majority of cases approximately at right angles to the facade and at right angles to a longitudinal direction of the scaffold.
In order to be able to take loads parallel to the facade as well, connecting one single scaffold holder to the scaffold with two poles is known, i.e. both with the inner pole and with an outer pole which is remote from the facade, in each case with a standard coupling. As an alternative to this, two scaffold holders can be arranged on the scaffold in the manner of a triangle tie, the two scaffold holders being aligned at an angle of approximately 90° with respect to one another and in each case of approximately 45° with respect to the facade. The two scaffold holders can be fastened for this purpose on the inner pole in each case with a standard coupling. As an alternative to this, a first scaffold holder can be fastened on the inner pole with a standard coupling and the second scaffold holder is fastened on the first scaffold holder with a further standard coupling.
A disadvantage of the aforementioned types of scaffold anchoring is first of all the considerable assembly expenditure which is generated, in particular, by the necessity for tightening two clamping screws per standard coupling. When manually tightening the clamping screws, there is also a risk of operating error in the sense of tightening the clamping screws too weakly or too strongly. In addition, in the case of two-pole scaffold holders, a passage height over a scaffold deck is severely limited by the scaffold holder running transversely through the scaffold as the scaffold holder has to be arranged at a spacing from a scaffold cross-bar, which is arranged above the scaffold holder, on account of the space required by the standard couplings.
The object underlying the invention is to simplify and to accelerate the operation for assembling a scaffold holder on a scaffold. In addition, in the case of a two-pole scaffold holder, the passage height under the scaffold holder is to be increased.